Ella
by DroBlack
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Draco odia a Hermione, y nunca dejará de hacerlo, pero hay sentimientos que pueden más que el odio...
1. Ella

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Lo único de mi propierdad (desgraciadamente... U) es el argumento.**

**Bueno, tengo que decir que la pareja Draco/Hermione no es de mis preferidas, pero hubo un momento en el que me apeteció escribir un fic sobre ellos... En principio iba a ser más largo, pero finalmente decidí dejarlo en un ONE-SHOT muy corto... Sin más preámbulos, aquí lo tienen. Dejen reviews por favor xDDDD... es lo único que pido (imaginad una carita de cordero degollando ) P**

**Esperando que les guste**

**Atte. Dró Black**

**

* * *

**

**Ella**

Una mirada, un universo, una estrella, un sentimiento, un escalofrío, un beso. Un abanico de sentimientos en un segundo, un mundo de posibilidades. Todo ello concentrado en aquellos ojos de color miel que miraban distraídos a su alrededor.

—La odio...—un murmullo cargado de furia contenida salió de sus labios, con una expresividad poco habitual en él, para bien o para mal.

Sus finas y cuidadas manos se crisparon con violencia y brusquedad, clavando las brutalmente las uñas en sus propias manos, conteniendo la respiración, emanando una aversión imposible de describir hacia aquella joven. Sus ojos de color plata siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, con el cuidadoso estudio de quien observa a su peor enemigo. Un movimiento de su brazo moreno o, simplemente, esa manera tan propia que tenía de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba preocupada. Conocía al dedillo cada uno de sus gestos característicos, cada una de sus reacciones ante las distintas situaciones que le presentaba la vida, sus más innatas costumbres que caracterizaban sus respuestas, basadas con claridad en su definida personalidad.

Ella sacudió suavemente sus rizos castaños, inclinándose hacia el chico pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, que le susurró algo con una sonrisa, provocando una carcajada de ella y un suavísimo rubor que comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas. Buceó durante unos instantes en sus ojos de miel, preguntándose como podían acercarse a ella todos aquellos magos, como podían rozar su piel de sangre sucia... Era valiente, eso no podía negarlo, después de todo era una Gryffindor, la única, junto con Potter y Weasley que se atrevía a enfrentarse a su autoridad, a su imponente aspecto, a su superioridad como prefecto de Slytherin. Se rozó involuntariamente la pálida mejilla, recordando, como si acabase de suceder, el momento en que reunió el valor suficiente como abofetearle ante todo el colegio, humillándole frente a sus amigos y admiradoras.

Apartando la vista de la chica, miró a su alrededor, contemplando aquel ambiente tan conocido para él: a ambos lados, Crabbe y Goyle, como jugadores de rugby, enormes y estúpidos; frente a él, con una espantosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Pansy Parkinson recorría su cuerpo, embobada. Se detuvo en ella con una mirada de repulsión, casi conteniendo una arcada debido al desprecio que le causaba la sola mención de su nombre. Que poco se parecía a aquella otra que sonreía en la mesa de al lado. Ella... ella, y siempre ella, parecía que toda su vida y sus acciones giraban en torno a ella y sus amigos... Ella... Siempre tan asquerosa, tan... sangre sucia. El odio subió a su mirada como una ráfaga fugaz de viento, inundando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones. Siempre ella.

Aquella tarde, cuando se la encontró a solas en la biblioteca no dijo nada. Sólo la contempló con odio, antes de inclinarse sobre su delicado cuerpo y besarla con una pasión desconocida en su frío mundo. Sus bocas bailaron al compás de una música desconocida y sus cuerpos se buscaron con ansiedad. Durante un instante, se amaron más de lo que llegarían a amar nunca a nadie en toda su vida.

Ella...


	2. Respuestas a los reviews

**Enu... como solo tiene un capítulo este 'mini-fic'... pos las respuestas a los R-R las iré colgando aquí xD.... **

**Atte.**

**Dró Black -- por si no os habíais fijado, mi nick viene de Andrómeda Black, que es el que uso en los foros ... lo digo sólo como una curiosidad**

* * *

En fin... Allá voy!

Naoko Misumi! Sip... tienes razón, podía haberlo hecho más largo, pero como es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, pos la verdad no tenía muchas ideas... además que no suele ser de mis preferidas...

Sheamoonie! Pos... es que eso es lo que más me llamó la atención de esta pareja, sinceramente, no creo que en los libros lleguen a juntarse nunca... de todas maneras, yo sigo creyendo que Draco tiene un lado apasionado que nunca revela (aunque como ya he dicho antes... me parece prácticamente imposible que se enamore de Hermione). Para mí, él va a seguir siendo malvado siempre...

* * *

**Iré actualizando esto si me llegan más reviews .**

**Por si os interesa tengo más fics: Esperanza (ONE-SHOT sobre la vida de Andrómeda Black) y Nada que Contar (de la época de Lily y James)**

**Besos a tos... D**


End file.
